ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Joson
Ultraman Joson is a fan Ultra created using SolZen's Random Ultra Generator. Design and Conception I got "Other" as the base design, so I'll use Belial's concept art Vice Versa form, with that said Joson is a mostly red Ultra (I rolled that as well) with silver lines all over. These are also his Ultra Lines, which glow when they are activated. His eyes are like Ultraman's (the standard). Forward head fin like Ace/Taro/Max. Has Hyper Electro Specium Generator around the top of his head. Protectors (Specium Generator type) cover only the chest. Eyes are the same colour as the Colour Timer, which is cyan and in the shape of a (flattened) star (ex. Chuck's). Has fins/arm blades like Powered/Geed Primitive. Personality *Strict *Imposing *Procedural *Humourless *Workaholic *High expectations *Does not make exceptions *Does not tolerate incompetency *No tomfoolery allowed *Default face is a death glare *Does not like you **Will make you know that one way or another History Joson was born on the Land of Light. He trained to be a Space Marine like his father, because that only felt natural. He was a very competent fighter and learned very quickly, partially due to his genes, which gave him features that allowed him to pick up new techniques more easily. At some point during his teenage years, Joson and his family moved to Altara because his father was sent there for work. His father would tell him to "believe in the power of bonds", a piece of advice he once listened to but as he got older''ed he stopped. During his time training, Joson's father went off on a job and never came back. Joson's mother never told him the truth, but he figured out himself that his father had either gone missing or died in duty. After completing his training course, Joson got himself a Colour Timer; it was in the shape of a star because that was the norm on Altara. He got into many battles against the horrors of the universe and beyond, climbing up the ranks within the Ultra troops. Later in life, he was employed by the Galaxy Rescue Force, which was understaffed at that point, and had to move back to the Land of Light. One of the biggest missions he ever had to take was when an evil alien empire from another universe created biological Kaiju Weapons called War-Beasts to take over the whole of space. He hears that they plan to use an alternate Earth as a testing ground, so Joson is tasked to go there. While fighting a monster, two members of the attack team, Masaru Kishi and Hitoshi Komatsu, nearly die trying to save someone else. Following the standard operating procedure, Joson had to protect them, and split his powers into two artifacts for them to transform. Together with his acquaintances during his time on Earth, Joson learns about what it really takes to be an Ultraman. Even after his stay on Earth, Joson's mission was far from complete. Instead, the enemy had gained enough battle data to mass-produce the kaiju weapons, and waged an all out war on the Ultras, one that lasted many years. Eventually, the good guys win as usual. Many years after completing his mission, Joson retires from the battlefield. He instead becomes a manager, advisor and instructor at the Galaxy Rescue Force. Profile Body Features *Eyes: His eyes are the same colour as his Colour Timer. They have oval dome shape, like Ultraman's. *Colour timer: A star-shaped Colour Timer. Its default colour is cyan because of the energy overflowing within Joson. *Hyper Electro Specium Generator: On his head. Similar to Ultraseven's. *Specium Generator Protectors: Solar panel on his chest. *Arm Blades: Like Powered or Geed Primitive. *Ultra Lines: His "silver" lines, they glow with cyan energy when energy flows through them. *Ultra Armour: The skin that all Ultras have. It gives them resistance to heat, beams, explosions, etc. Transformation Items *Joson Armlet: A red and silver arm band, used by Masaru. **Mighty Band: An evolution of the Joson Armlet, it is red and black in colour, and allows Joson to transform into Mighty Ultraman Joson. *Joson Ring: A ring with a star-shaped gem on it, used by Hitoshi. **Virtuous Ring: An evolution of the Joson Ring, it has a more ornate and detailed design, and allows Joson to transform into Virtuous Ultraman Joson wen used with the Mighty Band. Sequence and Mechanics Joson's two human hosts each obtain a transformation item. Masaru uses the Joson Armlet while Hitoshi is granted the Joson Ring. They simply have to raise their respective arm wearing the item in the air to transform. If one host decides to transform without the other, Joson will be weakened and only have half his normal time to fight. The second host transforming afterward will add to his total time. There will not be two Josons if this were to happen. Forms - Mighty= Mighty Ultraman Joson Joson's power up form, created from sheer willpower. It accessed through the Mighty Band. It represents the growth of resolve and inner strength of his two human hosts. All of Joson's stats are improved, especially his brute strength. The form's specialty is close-quarters combat. :;Appearance Joson no longer has his Protectors and arm blades. His silver lines become black and are slightly altered in pattern, making him almost completely red in colour. :;Abilities *Mighty Galarium Ray: A more powerful version of the Galarium Ray. Joson raises his arms with his wrists touching each other, emitting a bright light as he charges up the attack, before placing his hands in a + to fire the ray. It has a long charge time, and reverts him back to his original form after it is done charging. **Mighty Shot: If Joson has no time to fully charge the attack, he uses whatever energy he has gathered to fire a fist-shaped energy bolt by punching towards the target. *Mighty Joson Punch: A superpowered punch attack. Can tear off body parts or turn enemies into donuts. **Joson Dash Punch: Joson dashes at his top speed and delivers a punch of great force. **Mighty Bullet Punch: A super fast punch. Strikes the enemy before they even realize it. *Mighty Joson Whipper: Joson picks up the opponent, usually by the tail or legs, and swings them around. **Whip Smasher: After swinging a few times, Joson smashes the opponent into the ground. *Joson Power: Joson temporarily summons all his strength. *High Spin: Joson spins really fast. **High Spin Kick: A powerful kick boosted by the power of rotation. **Mighty Joson Breakthrough: Joson flies towards the target while spinning, either tearing a hole through them or knocking them over. *Ultra Endure: Joson's body braces for an attack, allowing him to endure attacks that would otherwise hurt or stun him. - Virtuous= Virtuous Ultraman Joson Joson's second power up form, earned when he took his father's advice. It accessed through the Mighty Band and Virtuous Ring. It represents his personal growth as an Ultraman. All of Joson's stats are improved beyond Mighty form, and primarily uses evolved versions of his original form's moves with some new additions. :;Appearance Joson's body becomes mostly silver in colour, with red lines going around him, much like the original Ultraman. Like Taiga, his "gloves" and "boots" are red. The colour of his Protectors also change from silver to red. :;Abilities *Grand Galarium Ray: An even more powerful version of the Galarium Ray. Joson performs the normal charge-up sequence and then spreads his arms apart before rearranging them in a +, firing a cyan coloured ray of light. *Galarium Burner: Joson unleashes the full power of his Ultra Lines, producing a cyan aura around him that burns everything nearby. Uses up a lot of energy. *Joson Star Shooter: Joson rapidly fires star-shaped energy blasts from his Colour Timer. *Hyper Electro Slash: Joson charges energy into his Hyper Electro Specium Generators and fires a lightning-like ray from his head. The energy travels throughout the target's entire body before they are destroyed. *Joson Slicer: Joson fills his arm blades with energy, then fires cutting energy rays from them. *Joson Flash Punch: Joson's fist is covered in energy, which is released with a punch. The impact can easily knock enemies away. *Solaray Beam: Joson absorbs sunlight through his Protectors and Hyper Electro Specium Generators, and then fires a beam of intense sunlight from his chest. *Protector Barrier: A barrier emitted from his Protectors, in the shape of his Protectors. *Joson Psychic: A strong Ultra Psychokinesis power. *Joson Extractor: Joson unleashes a wave of light from his palm, used to dispel dark powers from other beings. Will hurt and weaken things of pure darkness. *Galarium Shiner: Joson creates a sphere of light that repels dark powers. *Ultra Dash: Joson accelerates and moves extremely quickly in a short burst. }} Category:Fan Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678